With rapid advance of packaging technology and manufacturing process in integrated circuit (IC) industry, the IC packaging density and the operation speed of an electronic component are increasing rapidly therewith. However, the ever increasing high-speed operation frequency and the reduction of circuit line width will cause the power dissipation of electronic components to increase. Notably, in those electronic components that are damaged during operation, there are more than 55% of such damage are caused by overheating. Moreover, as indicated in many researches, the operation efficiency of a chip can be increased by 1% to 3% whenever its temperature is reduced by 10° C. which may lead to an conclusion that the life expectancy as well as the operation stability of electronic equipments can be greatly affected by their operation temperature. Thus, a good heat dissipation design is the key for electronic components to operate with higher reliability, higher stability and longer life span, and so on, not to mention that it can help overcoming the obstacle restricting the development of high speed IC chips. In addition, except for the IC chips, the same performance problem caused by high temperature and power dissipation can also been find in other devices, such as light emitting diode (LED), solar cell module, etc.
The heat dissipation systems that are currently available are either air cooling or water cooling. Both systems can only dissipate heat from a heat source and thus cause the temperature of the same to cool down to nearly it's ambient room temperature so that both systems may not have good heat dissipation efficiency especially for those high performance, high operation temperature electronic components. Thus, the refrigeration system can be one of the heat dissipation means suitable for those high performance, high operation temperature electronic components, and moreover, it is the few means that can cool down an electronic component to lower than its ambient room temperature. However, such refrigeration system is disadvantageous in that: it can cause moisture in the surrounding air of the electronic component to condense thereon and thus cause instability or even malfunction to the electric circuits in the electronic component, which is true especially for those cold plates that are disposed in direct contact with electronic components for heat dissipation. Since there can be many water drops being condensed on the surface of such clod plate that are more than likely to flow on the electronic component relating to the clod plate, such as IC chip or circuit board, circuit instability or malfunction in those IC chips or circuit board can be caused inevitably. Consequently, the application of such refrigeration system in electronic component is restricted.